


Beautiful Dirt

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Weather Warden - Rachel Caine
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short oneshot set in the Weather Warden spinoff series Outcast Season, in which Cassiel admits to having had an erotic dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the scene in Undone when they're in the hallway outside Manny's office the morning after Cassiel has her first erotic dream.

~ Beautiful Dirt ~

"Something wrong, Cassiel?"

Her first impulse was to lie. She hesitated, though, thus discovering that her second impulse was to blurt out the uncensored truth. She tamped down on  _that_  impulse, and finally gave the vague and evasive answer of, "I am still not completely used to the reactions of my human body."

She expected that to settle the matter, but Manny gave her a confused look and asked, "Reaction to  _what_?"

She wasn't particularly inclined to admit what the problem was, but she suspected she would be more embarrassed if Manny used his Earth Warden powers to sense the changes in her hormone levels that were causing her current physical and emotional unease.

She lowered her voice and explained quietly, "I had an erotic dream last night and am having trouble shaking off the effects."

Manny could tell that she was embarrassed at admitting something like that out loud. He sensed that she meant to keep the identity of the one who had sparked her sexual interest a secret, but her eyes had flicked toward Luis several times while she was speaking…

~end~


End file.
